geotraxfandomcom-20200214-history
New Train in Town
New Train in Town is the first episode of the GeoTrax (Animated Series) Plot Aero arrived in GeoTown as the new train along with Eric, his best friend and engineer, the new Fastest team member of Geotrax. As they introduce their selfs to the audience, they arrived at GeoTrax's famous Grand Central Station. But when Aero and Eric stopped at the station, they accidentally wheesh steam at a man with glasses. Eric apologized to the man for scaring him. The man with glasses introduce himself as Bunsen and his train, Goggles. Bunsen reminded Eric that he's going to give his train an up-to-date version of the tracks warning system since Aero was built for speed. Bunsen also showcases Eric his favorite creations, the master map. He and Goggles monitered all of the trains on time, which has a special team of trains and engineers that work together to keep GeoTown running smoothly by giving them their jobs to take passengers or cargo. Bunsen showed Eric, Sheffield & Jenkins taking a local passenger train, Bull & Bruno running light since there are no jobs for them, and Knight & Sir John who have hold world's speed record of GeoTrax. Eric quickly shaked hands with Sir John and introduced himself along with Aero. Sir John tells him has that speed isn't everything and the first thing is that the team would have to eat their breakfast before they go to work. The Most Confused Team, Woohoo & Oopie arrived and asked Aero and Eric if they could challenge them for a race. Aero and Eric agreed on that and Bunsen calculates the race across the suspension bridge and back to Grand Central Station. As the race starts, Aero and Eric do the knock-knock joke to Woohoo and Oopie by racing away, much to the Most Confused Team's surprise. Bunsen and Sir John were both concerned about Aero and Eric's overboisterous behavior. Because of this, Woohoo and Oopie couldn't find a way to the finish line and Aero hauled too much cargo from Bull & Bruno, which resulted the Fastest Team into derailing at the suspension bridge. Bunsen and Goggles called out all of the GeoTrax teammates; Knight, Sir John, Bull, Bruno, Woohoo, and Oopie to rescue Aero and Eric at once. Bull and Bruno arrived first on the scene and tells them that they need a double-hitch to pull Aero and Eric back on to the tracks. The result was Woohoo, who arrived to rescue, but he was not strong enough to pull Aero off the edge himself according to Goggles. Bunsen called Bull and Bruno to help Woohoo since they were both strong enough. At last Aero and Eric were finally safe and thanked Woohoo and Oopie as they continued the race. But then Sir John reminded Aero and Eric to be more of a team player since Woohoo and Oopie saved them. Aero and Eric decided to help Woohoo and Oopie a way back to the Grand Central Station and selflessly lets them win the race. After Aero and Eric learned that racing isn't everything, they were both welcomed to the GeoTrax team, and ready for their first job assigment the next day. Category:Animated Series